The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the Vitis vinifera species which produces white seedless table grapes.
The new variety is the result of an induced mutation ("embryo rescue process") of the variety "Kishmish Moldavski". The new variety has been asexually reproduced by micropropagation (tissue culture) in Cesena, Italy.